1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to data processing systems and in particular to device and application access control in data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a wealth of information currently available through informational media, such as radio, television, and the World Wide Web. Within the past few years, development in content-driven information has come a long way to provide rich media formats and fast access to information. This development has paved the way for online social networking sites like MySpace® and Facebook®, which are highly popular among an audience of young teens and adults. This same audience has also been able to enjoy the transformation of electronic devices (i.e. television, game consoles, etc.) into Internet-integrated multimedia systems. With the easy accessibility and abundance of information, today's parent faces tough challenges in protecting children from online predators, access to inappropriate content, spending mindless hours on game-play, or simply from the children “growing up too fast”.